marvel_filmefandomcom_de-20200216-history
Daredevil (MCU)
Matthew "Matt" Murdock, alias Daredevil ist ein Superheld aus dem Marvel Cinematic Universe. Er hat seinen ersten Auftritt in der Serie Marvel's Daredevil. Matt ist tagsüber Rechtsanwalt, nachts kämpft er als Daredevil für Gerechtigkeit. Im Alter von neun Jahren erblindet er bei einem Verkehrsunfall, bei dem er Chemikalien in die Augen bekommt. Jedoch werden seine übrigen Sinne geschärft. Geschichte (chronologisch) Marvel's Daredevil (Staffel 1 und 2) Staffel 1 In seiner Kindheit lebte er zusammen mit seinem Vater, welcher zu der Zeit Boxer war, und so das nötige Geld zum Überleben verdiente. Er verarztet immer seinen oft verwundeten Vater, da dieser häufig sich Wunden zulegte. Bei einem Autounfall bekommt der junge Matt Benzin in sein Auge, was ihn erblinden lässt. Allerdings stärkt dies seine anderen Sinne, weswegen er später so ein guter Kämpfer wird. Nachdem Jack Murdock bei einem Box.Kampf Carl Creel besiegt hatte, wird dieser getötet. Ein ebenfalls blinder hilft ihm, seine Gabe zu kontrollieren und zeigt ihm auch, wie man kämpft. Dieser Mann nennt sich "Stick". Bevor Stick verschwand, gab Matt ihm ein Armband aus der Eistüte von dem Tag, als die beiden sich das erste Mal sahen. Später studiert er zusammen mit "Foggy" und sie eröffnen zusammen eine Kanzlei. Durch Bestechung erhalten sie einen ersten Fall beim NYPD, bei welchem sie Karen Page zur Unschuld verhelfen. Danach nehmen sie sie als Sekretärin auf. Da Karen Page geheime Dokumente der Firma Union Allied zu Gesicht bekommen hat, wird sie abends zuhause angegriffen, da die Firma den Stick mit den Dokumenten wiederhaben möchte. Daredevil greift ein, rettet dadurch Karen Page ein zweites Mal und schenkt danach der Polizei den Stick. Ihren zweiten Fall erhalten sie durch den Handlanger von Wilson Fisk, alias Kingpin, Wesley. Sie wollen, dass sie die Geschworenen glauben lassen, es wäre Notwehr gewesen, was es auf keinem Fall war. Sie schaffen es und der Klient wird freigesprochen. Nach kurzem Kampf mit ihm, erhält Matt von ihm einen Namen, welchen er nachverfolgen kann, nämlich den Namen Wilson Fisk. Eines abends, als er wieder auf einem Gebäude steht und sich umhört, hört er, dass ein Kind gekidnappt wird. Nachdem er versucht hat das Kind zu befreien, landet er in einem Müllcontainer, aus welchem er von Claire Temple befreit wurde und danach behandelt wurde . Nachdem sie einen Mann verhört haben, weiß er, wo er das Kind finden kann. Der Kampf ist sehr intensiv und lang, aber letztendlich schafft er es alle K.O zu schlagen und das Kind zu befreien. Matt versucht Claire irgendwie aus der Sache rauszuhalten, doch sie wird gekidnappt und Matt bekommt das mit. Durch ein Kind, was alles gesehen hat, weiß er wohin sie Claire gebracht haben, nämlich zu einem Taxi-Unternehmen, wo Matt alle Anwesenden ausknockt und Claire danach verarztet. Nachdem sie findet, dass er sehr geschickt, mit den Fingern ist, für einen Blinden, sagt er ihr seinen Namen, Matthew. Als er im Polizeirevier nach Daten für seine Kanzlei fragt, hört er mit seinem verschärften Gehör, dass in einem Verhörraum ein Russe getötet wird, weil er den Namen "Wilson Fisk" ausgesprochen hat. Als er einen der beiden Polizisten verhört, findet er raus, dass er anscheinend Anatoli getötet haben solle und findet heraus, wo die Russen sich verstecken, um Vladimir ebenfalls zu töten, dafür, was sie Claire angetan haben. Als er dort ankommt, fliegt alles in die Luft. Dies war die Tat vom Kingpin, der damit mit den Russen abschließt. Da Vladimir durch die Explosion nicht gestorben ist, verfolgt er ihn und verprügelt ihn, doch dann erscheint die Polizei. Als er bemerkt, dass die Polizei Vladimir töten möchte, kämpft er gegen die Polizisten und flieht mit Vladimir auf den Schultern in eine verlassene Lagerhalle, wo er sich verschanzen muss, da die Polizei das Gebiet umstellt. Durch das Walkie-Talkie eines Polizisten, den er als Geisel hält hat er ein kurzes Gespräch mit Fisk, der ihm erklärt, dass er niemals das erreichen wird, was er sich als Ziel gesetzt hat. Danach packt Vladimir aus und erzählt Matt von dem Mann, der die Geldflüsse Fisks kontrolliert, Leland Owlsley. Vladimir opfert sich, damit Matt fliehen kann. Als er einen Mann verhören möchte, wird er von ihm mit einem Taser geschockt. Er spürt, dass Stick wieder aufgetaucht ist. Sie reden miteinander über das Leben, und über das, was Matt alles erreicht hat. Stick möchte, dass Matt mit ihm eine Lieferung aus Asien zerstört, eine Waffe, namens "Black Sky". Dabei muss Stick ihm schwören, dass er niemanden töten wird. Als Matt herausfindet, dass die Lieferung ein Kind ist, schärft er den Pfeil, den Stick abgeschossen hat, um den Jungen zu töten, ab, weil er niemanden tötet. Als sie wieder in der Wohnung sind, erzählt Stick Matt, dass er den Jungen trotzdem getötet hat, als Matt noch mit den bösen Jungs beschäftigt war. Danach kämpfen sie miteinander und Matt kann ihn erstmals ebenbürtig gegenüber stehen. Nachdem findet er auf dem Boden ein Armband, welches Matt seinem Trainer gemacht hatte. Aus einem Polizisten im Krankenhaus, der von einem von Fisks Männern getötet wird, bekommt Matt Informationen über Leland Owlsley. Karen und Foggy weihen ihn in ihre gemeinsame Sache mit dem Journalisten Ben Urich ein, bei der sie versuchen das Drama mit Union Allied aufzuklären. Dabei nimmt Matt Kontakt mit Urich auf, in der Rolle als Maskierter, und erzählt ihm alles, was er weiß, und nennt ihm auch Namen, wie Wilson Fisk und Leland Owlsley. Doch dann zeigt sich Fisk plötzlich in der Öffentlichkeit und erklärt öffentlich, dass er die Stadt vor dem Teufel beschützen will und ebenfalls die Stadt zu einem besseren Ort machen möchte. Danach schmettert Matt seinen Laptop vom Tisch, in dem er gerade das Statement von Fisk gesehen, beziehungsweise gehört hat. In der Galerie, in der Vanessa arbeitet, trifft er das erste Mal in Realität auf Wilson Fisk, dabei weiß Fisk aber nicht, dass er den Maskierten vor sich hat. Nachdem eine Klientin getötet wird verfolgt er die Spuren bis zu einem Drogenabhängigen, bei dem Matt die Handtasche der ermordeten Klientin findet. Er verhört den Mann und dieser erzählt von dem Ort, an dem er beauftragt wurde. Dorthin geht Matt und trifft auf Nobu, in Kampfrüstung. Sie kämpfen und Nobu verwundet Matt am ganzen Körper. Dennoch schafft es Matt Nobu zu verbrennen, mit Hilfe einer Lampe. Danach tritt Fisk dazu und Matt greift ihn an, doch wird zu Boden geschmettert und kann dem Tod nur gerade so entkommen. Daheim findet ihn Foggy komplett blutig auf dem Boden. Dies ist der erste Zeitpunkt, an dem Foggy den Maskierten sieht und zugleich sieht, wer er wirklich ist, nämlich sein blinder Freund, den er schon so lange kennt. Als er wieder aufwacht, muss er Foggy alles erzählen, wie es dazu gekommen ist, dass er Selbstjustiz betreibt und als Blinder kämpfen und "sehen" kann. Danach haut Foggy ab. Am nächsten morgen besucht Karen ihn, und bringt ihm einen Luftballon mit einem Affen drauf. Sie bezweifelt, dass Matt von einem Auto angefahren wurde, bekommt aber weder von Matt, noch von Foggy eine Antwort darauf. Matt versucht herauszufinden, was für eine Weste Fisk trägt und stößt dabei auf Melvin Potter, der für ihn ein Symbol herstellen soll. Melvin fühlt sich von Fisk terrorisiert, weswegen er den Auftrag annimmt. Als er Ben Urich nach einem geheimnisvollen Symbol fragt, meint dieser, dass dies Heroin sei, und die Mafia an ihrer Spitze eine Frau haben. Außerdem sagt Ben ihm, dass die Boten Blinde sind und sagt ihm auch einen Ort, an dem er einen davon finden kann. Zu diesem Ort macht sich Matt am helligsten Tag auf und verfolgt den Wagen, in den der Blinde eingestiegen ist zu einer Lagerhalle etwas außerhalb. Dort knockt er alle Wachen aus und möchte die Blinden befreien, welche aber dies nicht möchten, da sie sich alle selbst geblendet haben, um blind zu werden. Gao , der Kopf der Mafia tritt Matt mit einem geschickten Tritt zu Boden. Als Matt fliehen möchte muss er auch noch einen Polizisten schlagen, welchem er auch noch sagt, dass er nicht für die Morde an Blake zuständig war, genauso wenig, wie für die Explosionen. Abends, als er ins Büro geht, ist dort Karen. Er ist so verzweifelt, dass er anfängt zu weinen, dann umarmt Karen ihn. Bei der Beerdigung von Ben Urich ist Foggy nicht da, was Karen und Matt recht wütend macht. Als Foggy Matt beim Kampftraining überrascht reden sie mit Brad, dem Freund bei der Polizei. Während des Gesprächs hört Matt mit Hilfe seines ausgeprägten Gehörsinns, dass Hoffman noch in der Stadt sei und, dass Fisk ihn sucht und ihn töten will, damit dieser nicht aussagen kann. Nach kurzer Recherche finden die drei heraus, wo Leland Hoffman gefangen hält und er rettet Hoffman dort nur knapp, denn Fisks Leute sind schon da und waren gerade dabei ihn zu erschießen. Matt schickt Hoffman zum Polizeirevier, damit er dort bei Brad eine Aussage machen kann. Danach werden jede Menge Leute von Fisk verhaftet. Als Fisk auf dem Weg ins Gefängnis ist retten ihn seine Leute und er kann fliehen, doch Matt, in neuer Rüstung, designt von Melvin Potter, kann ihn aufhalten und bringt ihn wieder mit Hilfe von Brad hinter Gitter. Wieder bei der Kanzlei hängen sie das "Nelson and Murdock"-Schild auf. Staffel 2 Nachdem Matt eine Frau vor einem Geiselnehmer rettet, schwört er Foggy, dass er nicht sterben wird. Als aie abends gemeinsam Billarf spielen bemerkr Matt jemanden, der sie beobachtet. Es ist ein Bandenmitglied, das einen Neuanfang möchte. Als sie von einem Massaker erfahren hören sich Matt und Foggy bei Brad um, der ihnen einige Informationen über einen neuen Mitmischer in Hells Kitchen, eine neue Gang, sie andere Gangs mit Militärwaffen massakriert. Matt verhört einen ihm bekannten Waffenhändler und verhört ihn. Dabei erfährt er von einem Lagerhaus, wo die Waffen gelagert werden sollen. Dort findet Matt einige Männer, aufgehängt an Haken. Einer lebt noch, welcher Matt sagt, dass es nicht eine Gang ist, sondern nur ein Mann. Diesen Mann erwischt Matt, als er versucht seinen Klienten mit einem Snipergewehr zu töten. Danach kämpfen sie erbittert und Matt fällt mal wieder von einem Gebäude. Als Matt nicht wieder auftaucht, witert Foggy die Gegahr und sucht Gebäudedächer ab, an denen der schütze gewesen sein soll. Dort findet er einen ziemlich berletzten Matt, welchen er nach Hause bringt. Dort macht er ihm klar, dass er sich mal ausruhen solle, was er dann auch tut. Er hat allerdings ein paar Probleme mit seinem Gehör, weswegen er fast zusammennricht. Später besucht Karen ihn und aie ahnt, dass Matt etwas verheimlicht und bietet ihre Hilfe an. Sie erzähllt auch von der Ein-Mann-Armee, namens Punisher. Er besucht Melvin, welcher ihm seine angeschossene Rüatung repariert. Danach untersucht Matt den Tatort, andem die Iren ausgelöscht wurden. Er findet Blutspuren, die zu einer Wohnung führen, in der eine Maschine steht, mit der man den Polizeifunk abhören kann. Darüber hört er von einem Einsatz, an dem sein Klient beteiligt ist. Dort findet er auch den Punisher, welcher ihn nach einem weiteren Aussetzer, wegen seines Gehörs, ausknockt. Matt wacht auf einem Dach auf, wo der Punisher ihn festgekettet hat. Sie haben eine hitzige Diskussion darüber, wessen Einstellung diw richtige ist. Töten oder nicht? Matt kann sich schließlich von den Ketten befreien und den Punisher ausknockem, von dem er den Vornamen erfahren hat, nämlich Frank. Allerdings hat er im Zuge der Diskussion Grotto, den Klient von Matt getötet und durch eine Explosion die Dogs of Hell verägert, gegen die Matt nunnkämpft und alle außer Gefecht setzt. Frank kann allerdings fliehen. Nach der Beerdigung von Grotto erhält Matt ein "Go" vom Pfarrer, um fortzfahren, was er angefsngen hat. Als Karen verschwindet, begibt er sich auf die Suche nach dem Punisher. Dabei hört er bei Brad durch den Polizeifunk von einer Schießerei beim Karussell. Dort verhört er jemanden, der verrät, wo der Punisher sei. Matt rettet den Punisher vor einiger Folter, übergibt ihn dann aber der Polizei, ohne Ruhm für den Fang zu wollen. Er übergibt den ergolg an Brad, der dadurch erkennt, dass Daredevil zu den guten gehört. Abends rückt er Karen sehr nahe und sie erleben ihren ersten Kuss. Als Matt allerdings zuhause ankommt sitzt dort Elektra, eine alte Freundin auf dem Sofa. Elektra möchte Matt als Anwslt für einen ihrer Termine bei Roxxon. Matt lehnt ab. Nachem eine beträchtliche Summe Geld auf dem Konto der Kanzlei gelandet ist sucht er Elektra auf uns beobachtet sie, wie sie einen Virus bei Roxxon eingepflanzt hat. Nach einem Date mit Karen sucht Matt Elektra auf, die von Yakuza aufgesucht wird und Matt soll mit ihr kämpfen. Am nächsten Tag kann Matt Foggy dazu überzeugen Frank Castle zu verteidigen vor Gericht. Frank nimmt die Hilfe an, denn sonst würde ihm die Todesstrafe drohen. Doch dann holt Elektra ihn ab und sie machen sich auf den Weg, um das Hauptbuch von Roxxon zu stehlen. Dabei klauen sie eine Zugangskarte, legen das Überwachungssystem lahm und holen sich das Buch aus einem geheimen Raum. Dann fliehen sie, in dem sie sich als betrunkenes Paar tarnen. Wieder in der Kanzlei erhält Matt die Info, dass der Prozess gegen Castle schon in der nächsten Woche beginnt. Der Prozess beginnt und Foggy hält das Anfangsplädoyer, weil Matt zu spät gekommen ist, da er und Elektra einen Professor die letzte seite des Buches übersetzen lassen mussten. Die Übersetzung führt sie zu einem Waggon voll Sand und einige Yakuza, die sie alle bekämpfen. Matt versucht einen Zeugen der Anklage so zu manipulieren, dass die Staatsanwältin schlecht dasteht. Da Elektra ihn aber bedroht hat zählt die Aussage als ungültig. Danach erzählt Matt Foggy von Elektra, der davon gar nichts hält. Abebds finden Matt und elektra an einer Baustelle ein riesiges Loch, was womöglich die Quelle des Sandes aus dem Waggon war. Dort greifen Assassine sie an, Elektra wird von einem vergifteten Schwert durchbohrt. Doch dann greift Stick ein und rettet Matt und Elektra. Bei Matt zuhause heilt Stick Elektra mit einer Mischung. Stick erzählt von der Geheimorganisation "Die Hand", die er mit Hilfe von "The Chased" bekämpft. Dabei ist er der Anführer und er hat auch Elektra ausgebildet. Matt glaubt das alles nicht. Er versucht Elektra davon zu überzeugen Stick zu verlassen, und seinen Prinzipien zu folgen. Als Karen kommt und meint, dass Matt Foggy bei der Anhörung von Frank Castle helfen soll, kehrt Matt ins Gerichtsgebäude zurück, wo die Anhörung eskaliert und Frank alles zugibt und sogar sagt, dass er es genossen hat und es nochmal tun würde. Danach macht Karen Schluss mit Matt und Matt kehrt in sein Heim zurück, wo er nur noch Elektra vorfindet, die Stick weggeschickt hat. Doch dann greift ein Assassine der Hand, doch Matt kann ihn besiegen und möchte ihn nicht töten, doch Elektra kommt von hinten und schneidet dem Jungen die Kehle durch. Elektra heilt ihn und eine Gruppe Männer räumt die Wohnung auf. Danach schickt Matt Elektra weg, da er diese Aufgabe alleine durchziehen muss, auch wenn die Hand ihn dabei vielleicht tötet. Später besucht Foggy ihn und sie beschließen Distanz zu schaffen, weil Foggy Angst um Matt hat. Matt greift Bodyguards von einem der Hand an und verhört diesen. Er wird unterdrückt und sein sohn wird gefangen gehalten. Er sei in einem Drogenlabor, dass eine Festung ist und Matt geht mit Stan dorthin. Dort schlägt er alle wachen bewusstlos und verhört den Chef. Im dortigen Keller findet er Zellem mit Menschen, denen das Blut ausgesaugt wird. Daruntet auch Daniel, der Sohn von Stan. Allerdi gs erscheint wieder ein Assassine, gegen den matt kämpfen muss. Es stellt wich heraus, dass der assassine der totgeglaubte Nobu ist, welcher einen großen Behälter mit sich nimmt. Nachdem die Polizei eingetroffen ist, möchte Matt, dass sie ins Metro General gebracht werden, wo sie unter Claire Schutz und Hilfe finden können. Matt, Karen und Foggy werden zu Reyes geladen, da Frank Castle ausgebrochen ist. Reyes legt dann ihre Karten offen und erzählt vom misslungenen Einsatz im Park, bei dem Blacksmith nicht aufgetaucht ist, und die drei eingeladenen Gangs um sich schoßen und Frank Castles Familie umbrachte. Nachdem sie fertig erzählt hat, wird sie durch die Scheibe erschossen. Matt hat es rechtzeitig gehört und sich, Karen und Foggy zu Boden gestürzt. Nach dem Vorfall geht er ins Gefängnis, wo er Fisk besucht. Matt bedroht ihn damit, dass Vanessa nie mehr nach New York kommen darf, um Informationen zu Castles Ausbruch und derzeitigen Standort zu erfahren. Er erhält keine und wird einige Male auf den Tisch geknallt. Matt beschließt danach das Krankenhaus zu bewachen, da er befürchtet, dass die Hand eingreift. Claire besucht ihn auf dem Dach und versucht ihn dazu zu überreden Foggy zu besuchen, aber Matt ist stur und bleibt lieber auf dem Dach. Später hört er Enterhaken auf das Schießen und macht sich kampfbereit. Die Ninjas töten eine Freundin von Claire und nehmen die Kinder wieder mit. Danach erhält Matt einen Anruf von Brad, weil Karen angegriffen wurde. Als er dort ankommt, möchte sie allerdings keine Hilfe. Von ihr erhält er die Information, dass Frank bei Karen war, und dass er sie nicht angegriffen hat, genauso wenig, hat er Reyes getötet. Matt verhört daraufhin Reyes Assistent, der meint, dass Blacksmith einen Konkurrenten hatte, in Chinatown. Dort trifft er auf Madame Gao. Von ihr erfährt er, dass Blacksmith über den Seeweg Drogen nach Hells Kitchen bringt. Dort trifft er auf den Punisher, der gerade dabei war eines dieser Schiffe zu infiltrieren und jeden darauf zu töten. Sie kämpfen gegeneinander, als eine Gang auftaucht springt Matt ins Wasser und das Schiff explodiert, da es viel Sprengstoff lädt. Abends als er zuhause sitzt und nachdenkt hört er ein Auto auf der Straße. Unten sieht er, dass im Auto zwei Verletzte sitzen, die kurz davor sind zu sterben. Der Fahrer überbringt Matt die Nachricht, dass Elektra Stick gefunden hat und ihn nun töten wird. Matt kan Elektra gerade so davon abhalten Stick zu töten. Als Matt eingreift kommen auch Ninjas, welche Stick entführen. Matt hat dann eine Diskussion mit Matt, darüber, ob Stick sterben soll oder nicht. Elektra möchte ihn töten, Matt nicht. Durch einen Tipp von Foggy findet Matt verlassene Ubahn-Tunnel, wo er von Ninjas angegriffen wird. Er folgt einem Verletzten, wo die Ninjas den Puls ruhig halten und keine Waffen verwenden. Dadurch kann Matt sie nicht hören. Stick sagt, dass er ihren Atem orten soll und Matt tut das. Dann befreit er Stick und Elektra taucht auf. Nobu ersccheint aus dem Nichts und sagt, dass Elektra Black Sky sei und bietet ihr sein Schwert an. Dann aber entscheidet sie sich dagegen und rettet Stick, während Matt gegen die Ninjas kämpft. Wieder zuhause verarztet Matt Stick und er überredet Elektra direkt wieder zuzuschlagen. Dann gehen sie zu Melvin und holen eine Rüstung für Elektra und Melvin schenkt Matt einen Schlagstock mit mehreren anderen Funktionen. Als sie aufbrechen wollen, ruft Foggy ihn an, weil Brad hart zugerichtet wurde. Daredevil fragt bei Brad nach, was passiert sei. Er sagt, dass Gangster alle Daten über den Daredevil haben wollten, auch, wen er alles schon gerettet hat. Dann weiß Matt, wonach die Hand sucht. Dann geht er zu Karen nach Hause, wo er niemanden findet und Schwerthiebe an der Wand erahnen kann. Dann versucht er zu hören, wo die Hand sie hinbringt, schafft es dann mit Hilfe von Elektra und sie retten die Geiseln. Elektra und er gehen dann aufs Dach, wo sie von unten und oben eine Armee erwartet. Nobu erscheint wieder und Matt nimmt den Kampf auf, während Elektra die Armee bekämpft. Die Ninjas haben keine Chance gegen Elektra und, als Elektra alle besiegt hat, kämpfen sie beide gegen Nobu, doch Nobu tötet dabei Elektra, weswegen Matt erschüttert ist. Doch dann steht Nobu wieder auf und beginnt wieder an zu kämpfen, doch Frank kommt aus dem Hinterhalt und schießt jedem übrig gebliebenem Ninja in den Kopf. Und außerdem schmeißt Matt Nobu von dem Hochhaus auf den Boden, wo Stick ihm den Rest gibt. Später möchte sich Matt mit Karen im alten Büro treffen, wo Matt Karen die Daredevil-Maske zeigt und ihr sagt, dass er Daredevil ist. Marvel's The Defenders Staffel 1 Nelson und Murdock wurde aufgelöst und Matt ist jetzt unabhängiger Anwalt und hat einen Fall angenommen, indem er einem jungen, nun behinderten Jungen, namens Aaron geholfen hat. Er gewinnt den Prozess und geht danach mit Karen, mittlerweile Journalistin essen und sie reden darüber, ob es Matt fehlt, Daredevil zu sein, was dieser verneint. Später in der Beichte, entpuppt sich diese Aussage als Lüge, denn das Leben als Teufel von Hells Kitchen fehlt ihm in Wahrheit. Als er zu Hause ankommt und sich ein Bier aus dem Kühlschrank nehmen möchte, fängt die Erde an zu beben. Er geht aufs Dach, um zu hören, ob er irgendwo helfen kann. Er hört Gewehre, die geladen werden und er rennt sofort dorthin. Abends schaut er sich seinen Anzug im Schrank an, doch dann ruft Foggy an. Sie treffen sich bei Josie und Foggy bemerkt direkt, dass Matts Knöchel rot sind. Doch eigentlich möchte er ihm nur ein paar Fälle übergeben. Einer dieser Fälle ist Jessica Jones, die er dann bei der Polizei besucht. Diese möchte aber nichts von ihm und sie geht. Als sie sich zufällig auf der Straße treffen verschwindet Matt von der Straße und hofft, dass Jessica ihm folgt. Was sie tut. Doch dann kann er entkommen und folgt Jessica zu einem Gebäude, wo sie dann auch auf Danny Rand aka Iron Fist und Luke Cage treffen. Sie bekämpfen dort zusammen dann ein paar Assassinen der Hand. Doch der letzte Krieger ist eine wiedergeborene Elektra. Matt bekämpft sie, doch er unterliegt ihr. Danny rettet ihn, indem er seine Faust verwendet. Sie fahren mit dem dortigen Aufzug runter und gehen in das Asia-Restaurant Royal Dragon, wo sie sich zusammensetzen wollen, um zu besprechen, was zu tun sei. Jessica überredet Matt zu sagen, wer er ist. Doch dann taucht Stick auf, der ihnen sagt, dass sie dazu bestimmt seien zusammen die Hand zu zerstören. Jessica steigt aus. Auch Matt ist nicht davon überzeugt, ob er mitmachen will, doch als Alexandra, eine hohe Figur bei der Hand plötzlich im Restaurant sitzt, sind sie kampfbereit. Elektra erscheint und wird erst einmal von einem angeschubsten Auto niedergeschlagen. Jessica ist zurückgekehrt. Doch dann erscheinen noch Sowande, Madame Gao und Murakami, drei der fünf Finger der Hand, um zu kämpfen. Während sich Stick, Jessica, Luke und Danny um die 3 Finger kümmern, kümmert sich Matt um Elektra, zu der er durchdringen kann, weil er ihren Namen sagte. Diese schmettert dann Murakami gegen eine Wand. Danach fliehen sie zu Colleen ins Dojo, wo dann auch Luke zu ihnen stößt, der Sowande gefangen hat. Sie bringen ihn in eine Halle und versuchen ihn zu verhören, was nicht funktioniert. Doch als er die Radiofrau und die Krankenschwester erwähnt bringen die vier Helden ihre Freunde zu Misty ins NYPD. Daher holt Matt Karen und Foggy zum NYPD. Er zieht seinen Anzug wieder an und hilft einer von Murakami attackierten Jessica Jones, die gerade versucht Trish zu retten. Doch Murakami kann verschwinden. Als sie sich wieder in der Hall bei Sowande treffen, verhört Matt ihn mit seinem Enterhaken. Dabei kommt heraus, dass Matt Elektra, die Assassinin der Hand kennt. Luke, Jessica und Danny sind empört. Sie finden, dass sie sich so niemals vertrauen können, wenn sie sich gegenseitig belügen. Während sie sich streiten steht Sowande auf und nimmt Danny in den Schwitzkasten und möchte ihn mitnehmen, doch Stick köpft ihn bevor er das tun kann. Da Sowande Danny einen Schlüssel nannte, gehen die drei anderen Helden davon aus, dass er etwas für die Hand öffnen soll. Daher möchten sie Danny von der Hand so weit wie möglich fern halten. Danny hält diese Idee für Blödsinn und möchte alleine gegen die Hand antreten. Matt stellt sich ihm in den Weg und er kämpft mit ihm. Der Kampf ist ausgeglichen, aber Luke und Jessica versuchen währenddessen den Kampf zu beenden. Letztendlich knockt Jessica ihn aus und sie fesseln ihn. Während Luke und Stick auf Danny aufpassen gehen Matt und Jessica Informationen über Midland Circle herausfinden. Dabei kommt heraus, dass Matt dort zuvor mit Elektra ein riesiges Loch gesehen hat. Bei einer ehemaligen Klientin von Jessica finden sie im Klavier Pläne für das Gebäude. Darauf entdecken sie ein riesiges Loch, welches das sein muss, dass Matt und Elektra gesehen hatten. Bei dem Gespräch mit der Klientin hat Jessica Matts Vergangenheit als überzeugende Geschichte verwendet. Als Matt sie fragt, woher sie das wusste, meint sie nur, dass hinter jedem eine spannende Geschichte steckt. Daraufhin meint Matt: "Oder eine langweilige". Als sie gemütlich laufen, hört Matt etwas ungewöhnliches in ihrem Versteck. Sie rennen dort hin und finden dort Elektra, die Stick überrumpelt hat. Sie steck Stick ihr Katana ins Herz und knockt danach jeden der Defenders aus, inklusive Danny, den sie danach auch mitnimmt, um ihn der Hand auszuliefern. Matt wacht im Polizeirevier auf, wo sofort Foggy zu ihm kommt und ihn fragt, wie es ihm geht. Als Misty kommt, meint sie, dass sie wissen möchte, wer die zwei Leichen waren, die sie im Lagerhaus gefunden haben. Matt antwortet nicht, sondern möchte wissen, wo die anderen sind. Er handelt sich bei einer Besprechung Zeit mit Luke und Jessica aus, um zu besprechen, wie es weitergeht. Natürlich reden sie nicht im die juristische Situation, sondern darum, wie sie Danny am besten helfen können. Foggy bringt Matt Ersatzkleidung vorbei, was sich als seine Verkleidung entpuppt. Sie entscheiden auszubrechen aus dem Polizeirevier, um zum Midland Circle zu gehen. Dort finden sie Murakami, Gao und Bakuto, die sich ihnen in den Weg stellen. Jessica und Luke kämpfen gegen Gao, während Matt gegen Murakami und Bakuto gleichzeitig kämpft. Doch dann tauch Collen auf und kämpft gegen Bakuto. Letztendlich können sie alle außer Gefecht setzen. Auf einmal fährt ein Polizeiwagen vor, und Misty steigt aus, welche fragt, wie viel Zeit sie benötigen. Außerdem steigt Claire auf und sie verbarrikadieren sich in einem Treppenhaus und gehen dieses hinunter. Dort zeigt Colleen ihnen, dass sie das C4 aus dem Revier gestohlen hat, genauso wie den Bauplan des Gebäudes. Sie möchte das Gebäude sprengen. Nach langer Diskussion sind alle einverstanden. Claire und Colleen begeben sich auf den Weg das C4 zu platzieren, während die Defenders mit dem Aufzug nach unten fahren, um Danny zu befreien, wo sie mit Hilfe eines Überraschungsmoments einige der Assassinen außer Gefecht setzen können. Unter den Kämpfern befinden sich wieder Murakami und Gao. Nachdem nur noch Elektra übrig ist, schickt Matt alle anderen nach oben, während er versucht Elektra umzustimmen, was er letztendlich auch schafft. Doch dann ist das Gebäude auch schon eingestürzt. Später wacht Matt auf einem Bett wieder auf. Marvel's Daredevil (Staffel 3) Das Bett, in dem Matt aufwacht ist in dem Waisenhaus, in dem er aufgewachsen ist. Der Pater hat ihn dort untergebracht. Matt erholt sich dort und schöpft mit Hilfe der Nonne neuen Mut und Hoffnung, wieder kämpfen und seine Sinne nutzen zu können, was er dann bei einem Straßenkampf mit zwei Gaunern testet. Erfolgreich. Nachdem er erfolgreich die Kidnapper ausfindig machen konnte, macht er sie dingfest und übergibt sie der Polizei. Danach gibt er einer der gekidnappten und von ihm geretteten den Tipp, zum Polizeirevier zu gehen und die Kidnapper zu identifizieren. Als er vom Krankenhaus wieder rausgeht hört er, dass das FBI Wilson Fisk aus dem Gefängnis geholt hat. Beim Penthouse, indem Fisk gefangen gehalten wird, flieht er, als er merkt, dass Karen kommt. Er schleicht um das Gebäude und betritt das Gebäude dort. Er hat immer wieder Halluzinationen von Fisk, der ihm den Mut gibt zum Teufel zu werden. Matt fängt Ben Donovan, Fisks Anwalt im Auto ab und stranguliert diesen, um Informationen aus ihm herauszukriegen. Das einzige, was er zu hören bekommt ist, dass Fisk angeblich mit dem FBI kooperiert, weil er seine Frau Vanessa schützen möchte. Danach muss Matt vier FBI-Agenten ausschalten, um zu entkommen. In einer Bar besucht Matt Foggy, dem er sagt, dass er die Freundschaft beendet und möchte, dass weder Foggy noch Karen sich im Fall Fisk einmischen sollen. Wieder auf der Straße sieht man Matt an, dass dieser es sehr bereut. Matt geht nun zu seinem alten Zuhause und zieht sich einen Anzug an. Er nimmt ein Taxi und fährt zum Gefängnis, um dort mit Hilfe von Foggys Geldbeutel und dessen Inhalt im Gefängnis mit einem Insasse über die Albaner zu reden. Doch dieser schlägt Matt ins Gesicht. Da Fisk immernoch die Macht über die Wachen hat, wird Matt beim Arzt angegriffen. Er kann dann allerdings mit Hilfe des Anführers der Albaner, der ihm einen Namen, der Person gegeben hat, der von Fisk bezahlt wurde ihn abzustechen. Er steigt draußen wieder ins Taxi ein, doch als er wieder aufwacht, ist der Fahrer ein Anderer. Dieser springt aus dem Wagen und lässt das Taxi mit Vollgas ins Wasser fahren. Matt überlebt und geht nach Hause, wo er sich auszieht und sich schlafen legt. Als er am nächsten Tag aufsteht hört, er wie das FBI gerade dabei ist, seine Wohnung einzutreten. Matt flieht. Matt besucht Karen, um um ihre Hilfe zu bitten. Er möchte die Aussahe von Jasper Evans aufnehmen, der dafür bezahlt wurde Fisk abzustechen, um dann freigelassen zu werden. Karen sagt zwar nein, ermittelt aber selbst und findet sich bei Jasper Evans wieder, den sie mit Matt erledigt und dazu überredet die Aussage zu machen. Beim Bulletin allerdings werden sie von einem neuen Bösen in dem Anzug Daredevils angegriffen, welcher auch Japser tötet, bevor dieser die Aussage machen kann. Das FBI trifft ein, weil diese ursprünglich Matt beil Bulletin abholen wollten. Doch sie finden ein verwüstetes Büro. Matt besucht dann Melvin Potter, der einen neuen Anzug hergestellt hat für Fisks neuen Handlanger. Melvin schlägt sich wieder auf Matts Seite, doch das FBI nimmt Melvin gefangen, aber Matt kann wieder fliehen. Da Melvin meinte der Fremde im neuen Anzug sei ein FBI-Agent gewesen, knüpft sich Matt Special Agent Nadeem vor, dem er davon erzählt. Nadeem findet heraus, welcher Agent es sein könnte, nämlich Special Agent Benjamin "Dex" Poindexter. Sie durchsuchen zusammen seine Wohnung, bei der Nadeem Zeuge davon wird, was Matt alles so kann. Wie zum Beispiel einen Tresor öffnen oder seinen Anzug riechen. Da sie aber keine handfesten Beweise finden streiten sie sich über den Fortlauf der Dinge. Sie merken erst zu spät, dass Ben wieder da ist. Sie können fliehen, aber Ben schießt Agent Nadeem an. Als Matt wieder bei seinem jetzigen Zuhause trainiert, hört er, wie Schwester Maggie sagt, dass sie seine Mutter sei. Er besucht den Pater und konfrontiert ihn damit. Dieser meint, dass er es wusste, aber es an Maggie war, ihm es zu sagen, doch sie hat es nicht getan. Daraufhin zieht Matt aus der Kirche aus und wohnt nun in der Boxhalle, in der einst sein Vater gekämpft hat. Als Ray ihn zu einem Treffen von Gangsterbosse locken will, merkt Matt, dass das eine Falle ist. Matt sucht nach Fisks geheimen Hauptquartier und findet es unter Fisks Wohnung. Die Arbeiterin dort ist sichtlich erschüttert. Sie meint, dass Fisk Karen töten möchte. In der Kirche ist Dex drauf und dran Karen zu töten. Doch Matt greift ein. Allerdings kann Dex während des Kampfes den Pater töten. Seine letzten Worte kann Matt hören. Er möchte, dass Matt ihm und seiner Mutter verzeiht. Matt lockt Dex vom Hauptgang der Kirche weg, sodass Karen die Unschuldigen retten kann. Um Matt zu retten macht Karen auf sich aufmerksam, woraufhin hin Dex sie auf die Tribüne verscheucht. Matt folgt den beiden unauffällig. Bevor Dex Matt den Rest geben kann schlägt Karen Dex mit einem Zepter von der Tribüne. Dex kann fliehen, während Matt sehr stark verwundet ist. Karen und Matt verbarrikadieren sich im Keller. Dort verstecken sie sich in einem Grab. Maggie gibt ihnen neue Kleider. Während Matt aus dem Fenster klettert, entkommt Karen mit Hilfe von Brett Mahoni, Foggy und Nadeem. Karen, Matt und Foggy treffen sich auf einem Dach, um das Vorangehen zu planen. Dabei geht Matt auch auf die Ideen der anderen ein, respektiert sie und entschuldigt sich für sein idiotisches Verhalten. Als Nadeem zuhause ankommt, wird er dort angegriffen von Fisks Leuten. Matt rettet ihn und schlägt alle K.O. Um Nadeems Vertrauen für seinen Plan zu erhalten, setzt er seine Maske ab. Damit erweitert er den Kreis derer, die wissen, wer unter der Maske steckt. Nach einer Reunion von Nelson und Murdock, nehmen sie Ray Nadeem als Zeugen auf. Mit Hilfe von Staatsanwalt Tower wollen sie ihn aussagen lassen, um Fisk wieder hinter Gitter zu bringen. Auf dem Weg zum Gerichtsgebäude werden Matt, der Ray beschützt, und Ray angegriffen. Matt bringt sich selbst und Ray heil da raus und ins Gerichtsgebäude. Das Verfahren läuft gut bis Matt hört, dass Fisk die Geschworenen im Griff hat, weswegen die Anklage vermutlich nicht durchkommen wird. Wieder im Büro erfahren sie von Brett, dass Nadeem tot aufgedunden wurde. Dann geht Matt und meint, dass Foggys weg Fisk hinter Gitter zu bringen durch das System, nicht funktioniert hat. Nun muss Matt seinen Weg durchführen. Matt foltert einen Handlanger Fisks, Felix Manning. Mit seinem Handy ruft er Dex an und bringt ihn zu einem Kühlraum, in dem Julie tot eingefroren ist. Daher greift Dex Fisk an. Matt greift Dex und Fisk an, beschützt aber Vanessa, damit diese nicht stirbt. Als Matt den finalen Schlag geben könnte, schlägt er nicht zu. Er schlägt einen Deal vor. Fisk lässt Karen und Foggy in Ruhe, dafür lässt Matt Vanessa in Ruhe und darf aus dem Gefängnis draußen bleiben. Fisk schlägt ein. Matt, Karen und Foggy feiern in der Metzgerei der Nelsons. Dort gründen sie "Nelson Murdock und Page", eine neue Anwaltskanzlei mit Karen als Ermittlerin. Sie wollen von der Metzgerei aus arbeiten. Bilder Marvel's Daredevil Sereinlogo.jpg daredevil_netflix_costume.png dd_vertical-bloodyknuckles_us-main.jpg Fähigkeiten * Sehr gutes Gedächtnis * Umfangreiche juristische Kenntnisse * Schnelle Reflexe * Guter Nahkämpfer * guter Akrobat Superkräfte * Verbesserte Sinne: # Gehörsinn: Sein Gehör wurde durch den Unfall so verstärkt und verbessert, dass er auf sehr große Entfernung Dinge hören kann. Dabei hört er zwar alles, was gerade passiert, kann aber nach jahrelanger Erfahrung die Geräusche differenzieren und auseinanderhalten, sodass er sogar einzelne Gespräche verstehen kann. Außerdem kann er durch das Echolot in gewisser Weise sehen, da er, wie Fledermäuse, durch hören sehen kann. Des Weiteren kann er den Puls von anderen Leuten hören und daraus schließen, was die Person gerade fühlt, beziehungsweise, ob die Person gerade die Wahrheit sagt, oder lügt. # Tastsinn: Außerdem hat er nun wahnsinnig schnelle Reflexe, mit denen er super gut kämpfen kann, und sogar die besten ausgebildeten Krieger kaum eine Chance gegen ihn haben. Wer weiß, wer unter der Maske steckt? # Pater Peter Lantom # Franklin "Foggy" Nelson # Karen Page # Wilson Fisk # Luke Cage # Jessica Jones # Danny Rand aka Iron Fist # Elektra Natchios # Stick # Maggie Grace Trivia * Daredevil hatte seinen ersten Auftritt in dem Comic Daredevil #1 im April 1964 und wurde von Stan Lee und Bill Everett erschaffen. Auch Jack Kirby wirkte an der Gestaltung mit, wie sehr, ist aber nicht bekannt. * Lev Gleason Publications hatte bereits in den 1940ern einen Charakter namens Daredevil, der mit dem von Marvel nichts zu tun hat. Ironischerweise verstummte dieser Daredevil in seiner Kindheit. * In den Comics war Daredevils erstes Kostüm gelb-rot, während sein erstes Kostüm in der Serie schwarz war. Kategorie:Stub Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Helden Kategorie:Charakter (Marvel's Daredevil)